Complicated
by CGandJaz
Summary: A phone call threatens to take away everything that Rachel holds dear. Rathan
1. Welcome Back Rach

Eight years from Season Three

**Eight years from Season Three**

It was the one thing that she had always feared. That one call took away the fantasy, the dream that was her life. _How could she be mad at a miracle? ,_ she thought Hanging up the phone she turned to watch the two men in her life playing around on the floor in the living room. Smiles from ear to ear were on their faces. As she began to open her mouth, she felt a tug at her leg. It was her daughter asking for a cookie even though she knew she already told her no. But as many mothers would say, how could you say no to that smile? She headed to the kitchen and gave her a chocolate chip cookie and told her that this would be her last cookie. Her daughter took the cookie smiling because they both knew that it was a lie, she was going to give in like she always had. Just in the moment her love turned around and gave her a kiss on the mouth, startling her for a second before she kissed him back. Her love asked who was on the phone. She knew she couldn't hide it any longer. She had changed and this was the beginning of the true test of her life. And it all started with the simple four words. "It was the hospital."

TWO YEARS EARLIER

"Bitch"

"Skank"

"Why didn't you tell me you where back in town?"

"I just got back this mourning. The real question is what YOU are doing here. The famous designer, Clothes Over Bros"

"What can I say I missed this place"

"Tree hill, NC compared to New York? Whatever you say Brooke"

"So, you haven't explained why you're back, Rach"

Then in that moment Rachael Gattina spilled the last four years of her life to the only best friend she ever had. The highs and God knows there were highs, but all the lows as well. Brooke just looked at her friend and pulled her into a hug as she cried in her arms.

Rachel had decided to take Brooke up on her invitation to stay with her and Peyton. Rachel was sitting on the couch holding her mini me as she slept in her arms. Brooke entered the door noticing mother and daughter." I never thought I would see you like that"

Rachel turned around and smiled at her friend. "So, how was work?"

"The same, nothing special"

Rachel little bundle of joy began to squirm before she opened her green eyes. "Mommy can we go to the park tomorrow"

"Yeah angel go back to sleep." Rachel picked up her daughter and went upstairs to place her in the guest room before coming back down seeing Brooke stretched out on the couch.

"Tired?" Rachel questioned.

"My feet are killing me." Brooke sat up and looked at her friend noticing the circles around her eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it just been hard lately you know?"

Brooke nodded while placing her hands over hers trying to comfort her friend. "I can't believe what you've been through"

"I got a call from Ruby's grandparents today"

"What did they want?" Brooke asked

"Just to see how I was doing" Rachel replied

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them I was doing okay, especially since I have a good friend helping me out"

The two old friends gave each other a smile when Brooke's cell phone wrung.

Brooke picked it up and began talking and headed for the kitchen. She stayed on the phone for about five minutes telling Peyton that they had a house guest. As she clicked the phone and headed back in the living room she noticed Rachel stretched out on the couch. Brooke got a green and blue blanket out of the closet and gently placed it over her friend and cut off the light.


	2. Making New Connections

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters

"Rachel?" Mouth asked looking at a woman he hadn't seen in four years. A woman who he used to love so much, but who could never see what made her so special to him.

"In the flesh"

Mouth gave her a hug before noticing the little girl behind Rachel's leg. "And who is this?" Mouth asked with a questioned look on his face.

Rachel picked up her three year old. "This is Jade Amelia Monroe, my daughter"

"Your daughter?"

"I know surprising, right?" Rachel looked around Mouth's apartment noticing a small four year old boy "And who might this be?"

"That's Jamie Scott"

Jade squirmed out of her mother's arms and went toward the boy and began playing with his toys on the floor with him.

"Now how cute is that?" Rachel said to herself more than to anyone else.

"Now, where have you been? I haven't heard from you in years"

Both Rachel and Mouth sat on the couch while continuing their conversation.

"Around I guess" Rachel said in a cryptic, secretive way

Mouth looked concerned at the way she was looking but didn't want to pry into something that she didn't want to tell him. After an awkward silence Rachel spoke again. "So how's life been treating you?"

"I can't complain." he said with a grin on his face

Rachel looked intrigued and gave him a smile to match what she thought "A girl, who is it? Any one I know?"

Just as Mouth was about to say something there was a knock at the door. "It's open," He yelled.

In walks Mrs. Haley James Scott not even noticing Mouth and Rachel sitting on the couch seeing only her son playing with some little girl on the floor "Mouth whose little girl?" she asked as she turned toward the couch finally noticing Rachel

"Mine" Rachel replied.

"Rachel is that you?" Haley asked noticing a girl she hadn't seen in four years who had used every opportunity to try to hit on her husband. _Rachel Gatina has a daughter. Lord help that child because she's going to need it with Rachel as a mother._

"Yeah and it is time for me to go" Rachel replied getting tired of Haley staring at her like she was an animal in a zoo

Rachel got up and went toward her daughter "Say goodbye to Jamie so we can go. I promised to take you to the park, remember?" she said looking at her daughter.

"Can Jamie come to?" Jade asked so innocently

"Yeah mommy can I go too?" Jamie asked looking at his mother with a big smile on his face.

Rachel and Haley gave each other a look and turned to their two small children who looked so sweet and innocent

"Sure" Haley answered.

* * *

"I can't believe how close Jamie has gotten with Jade. I mean lately they have been inseparable."

"It's only been two weeks Hals"

"Yeah I know. I have seen that little girl every day this week. You know the real shocking thing about all of this is how much Rachel has changed."

"Really" Nathan replied giving his wife a questionable look.

"You should see her with Jade; you can really see what a good mother she is.

"Rachel Gatina has a three year old daughter, I still can't believe that."

"Me either"

"Do you know anything about the father?" Nathan asked.

"I asked Brooke about it and she told me not to bring it up with Rachel." Haley replied.

"Wonder what that's all about"

"Me too" Haley agreed

There was a knock on the door. Nathan went to go answer the door seeing Rachel for the first time in four years

"Hey Nate, its been awhile"

"That it has been"

Ushering Rachel in, he notices Jade standing beside her "And this most be Jade"

"It sure is, say hi to Nathan, Jade"

"Hi", she says in a soft shy voice

"Jamie!" Nathan yells

A second later Haley and Jamie rush in from the kitchen. Jamie immediately takes Jade's hand and takes her to his room. Nathan, Haley, and Rachel watched with amusement as their two small children walked hand and hand up the stairs into Jamie's room.

"I should be back around 5." Rachel said

"Okay" Haley said showing Rachel to the door.


	3. The Accident

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters

"Where is she?!" Nathan screamed after jumping out of the elevator looking at his older brother Lucas.

"Nathan calm down" Lucas said

"Just tell me what happened Lucas?"

"All I know is that Haley was driving after she and Rachel had taken Jade and Jamie to FunZone and it started raining really hard and she hit a slick spot and lost control and the flipped down the hill."

"Is Jamie okay?"

"Yeah, Jamie just had some minor cuts and bruises"

"What about Haley?"

"They've been working on her for awhile, they're not really sure."

Just then Brooke and Peyton rushed in heading straight for Nathan and Lucas who was standing in the middle of the waiting room.

"Hey, what happened?" Brooke asked

Lucas filled Peyton and Brooke in on what happened. Nathan had taken a seat on one of the waiting room chairs with his hands folded in front of his face.

"Is Rachel okay?" Brooke asked

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything because I'm not family" Lucas replied.

Brooke rushed to one of the nurses standing around and started to take out her frustration with that particular nurse, insisting on knowing the condition on Rachel and Jade.

The elevator doors suddenly opened revealing a man in his 20's wearing an expensive black suit who casually walked to the desk and said, "I'm looking for my wife, Rachel Gattina" Lucas, Brooke, Peyton head turned to look at this man who was approximately 6'2, with dark brown hair and green eyes. The nurse took the man back to the room that Rachel was in passing by Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, and Peyton. The man reentered the waiting room about ten minutes later filling out some papers.

Brooke walked up to Rachel's husband and said, "I'm Brooke, friends with Rachel."

He looked up at her with a smirk on his face while looking at her from head to toe. "Harold, husband to Rachel"

"Is she okay?" Brooke asked sounding sincerely concerned while not trying to show her total disgust at the man standing in front of her. _He is actually_ _checking me out while his wife and child are in the hospital. Jackass._

"Yeah she should be fine" he said and then he casually walked to the elevator and left with Brooke looking completely stunned at his whole nonchalant demeanor toward his wife and child just being in a car accident that could have killed them.

"What was that?" Peyton asked catching all the conversation between Harold and Brooke.

"That is a first class ass." Brooke replied just looking at the elevator door he left, just thinking about everything Rachel had told her about him. She already didn't like him for how he had treated Rachel, but now she hated him. _What kind of man just leaves their child behind? I mean I can understand why Rach isn't his favorite person, but what about his own flesh and blood? He better be going out to get a stuffed animal or something._

Peyton knew that there was something wrong when she noticed how intently Brooke was staring at the elevator doors that Rachel's mystery husband had left in. _There is more going on than what Brooke has told me. The only person that wasn't shocked about the whole_ _Rachel having a husband thing was Brooke. We need to have a little conversation about Rachel. _Snapping out of her thoughts she just looked at Brooke, who was still looking at those doors. "Brooke? Are you okay?" Peyton asked a little worried about her trance like stance in the middle of the waiting room.

Brooke instantly turned to look at Peyton and was about to say something when a nurse with Jamie and Jade came out. Harold had left Jade with Brooke's responsibility. Brooke picked up Jade who was visibly shaken by everything that happened. Nathan rushed to his son and picked him up and hugged him saying everything was going to be okay. Nathan gave Jamie to Brooke to take him home with her because he wanted to stay at the hospital to wait on news about Haley.

Four hours later Dr. Washington walked out and headed for Nathan. Dr. Jacob Washington had just moved from Chicago to Tree Hill about six months ago. He was looking for a lot less hectic atmosphere which had absolutely nothing to do with his job, but all to do with his soon to be ex-wife.

Jacob really hated this part of his job. Talking to the family was the hardest part, especially if it was bad news. "Mr. Scott?" he asked even though he knew exactly who he was. He could always tell who the spouses were, they were the most distraught and everyone one else there was surrounding them trying to reassure them that everything was going to be okay.

"Yeah, how's my wife?"

"She had some head trauma and as of right know she is in a coma"

"A coma?" Nathan asked barely able to get the words out.

"Yes, she's stable right now, but we don't think…."

"You don't think what?!" Nathan asked angrily

"That she's going to wake up, the machines are the only thing keeping her alive" Dr. Washington said noticing for the first time how young he was. He felt sorry for him to be that young and to deal with this whole situation. It was heartbreaking.

Lucas put his hand on his brother's shoulder as Nathan just sat there not knowing what to do, just looking out into space. The doctor had still been talking, but he couldn't hear him. All he could hear over and over again was the doctor saying that they didn't think she was going to wake up again. _What the hell am I supposed to do now?,_ Nathan thought


	4. Hard times

One Month Later

Rachel hesitantly walked in the home of Nathan and Haley Scott gently calling out for Nathan. She held Jade tightly as she walked in to see the entire living room in disarray. She had heard that he was having a hard time dealing with Hayley's condition, but she truly didn't think it was this bad. Clothes and dishes mingled together on every surface of the living room. The bottles of alcohol were just as plentiful as the boxes of pizza boxes on the floor and table.

"Nathan!!" Rachel yelled.

No one answered, so she walked upstairs to find Nathan. She called his name several times, but no one answered. Then she heard a noise, sounding like a lamp crashing to the floor. She gently opened Nathan's bedroom door seeing the last thing on this earth that she thought she would see. She instantly covered her precious daughters' eyes and rushed downstairs and left and dropped her daughter off back at the house with Brooke. Half and hour later she found herself back in front of Nathan and Haley's house. Rachel let out a sigh and stormed in the house to see a half dressed woman all over Nathan.

"What the hell, Nate?!" she shouted

"Rachel you just can't be running into peoples houses like that" he replied slurring some of his words obviously drunk

_That's the only way you'd let that bitch touch you_, she thought. For about ten seconds she looked at the disgrace that their nanny was doing while Hayley was lying in a coma. Carrie (the nanny) had nothing on but a white t-shirt; she was hugging and touching Nathan around his waist, while Nathan took a big gulp of Vodka.

"What you staring at Rach?" Nathan asked while walking closer to her

"You" she answered taking a look at Nathan's whole appearance.

"Stop it and get the hell out" Nathan screamed angrily just inches from her face, but

Rachel didn't move an inch or even seem to be fazed.

"Listen, I know you're scared and upset, but the nanny. What the hell is wrong with you? You're cheating on Hayley while she's in a coma. That's just low even for you"

Before she could get another word out he had backslapped her onto the floor screaming, "You don't know nothing, you BITCH!!"

"Bitch huh, okay you want to play like that", Rachel said while pulling herself off the floor. Rachel looked into his eyes and said, "You are pathetic and you are far worse than your father could ever be." With those words, she could see the tears forming in his eyes. Rachel just stared at the man who had hit her, fall to the floor in front of her crying like a child. The nanny just stared at Rachel and Nathan, not sure of what to do. Rachel looked at Carrie and yelled, "That's your cue to get the hell out!!" Those words startled her and she rushed to find her clothes and get the hell out because Rachel eyes were seeing red and even she knew not to push the situation any further.

The next mourning Nathan woke up to find himself on the couch with a major hangover. He sat up to see Rachel staring at him holding a glass of what looked like a green and yellow mixture with a pair of aspirins. Nathan grabbed it, swallowed the pills and gulped the substance in the glass.

"All of it" Rachel said seeing that Nathan wanted to puke what he was drinking.

"What was that?" he asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Something an old friend told me to take when I get hangovers. How you feeling?"

"Like I just got hit by a truck a couple of times" he replied with a smirk.

Rachel just stared not finding anything funny about this whole situation. A small silence fell over the room, Nathan in that moment realized that the room was spotless.

"You cleaned?" he asked scared to piss her off any more than he already had noticing the mark that he had caused on Rachel's face.

"Yeah,..Umm... Lucas called; he needed somebody to pick up Jamie. He has to head out to the school for practice. I told him I'll come pick him up."

"Thanks Rach,"

"Before I come back I expect you to have showered because you smell like alcohol" she said heading out of the door not even turning around to see Nathan's expression.

Pulling up at Lucas's house she saw Jamie playing outside in the backyard. She stepped out of the car and calmly knocked on the door. "Come in", Lucas shouted. She entered his small bedroom and as soon as he turned around he noticed the mark on Rachel's face.

"What happened to you?" he asked

"Not important" she said not really wanting to get into the fact that his little brother hit her.

"How is my brother?" knowing it was him who did this to her, even though he didn't say it.


	5. The Dinner Party

"Where's Nanny Carrie?" Jamie asked

"She found a new job" Rachel replied while looking at Nathan in his eyes from across the dinner table.

"You like your chicken Peyton" Brooke asked trying to end the awkward silence between Nathan and Rachel.

"It's very delicious" Peyton answered looking at the strong stare that Rachel was giving to Nathan, who seemed scared of her for some reason.

"Okay I can't take this anymore. Jamie go to your room", Brooke said knowing that a child shouldn't be here, when they finally got some answers. Jamie rushed to his room, even he knew that there was something going on and there was going to be a huge argument. As soon as they heard the door close they all looked at each other. "Whose going to start? Rachel?, Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"Why don't you?" Rachel asked looking straight at Nathan.

"Don't do this Rachel?" Nathan pleaded.

"Why not?" Rachel asked angrily.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I wasn't myself" he said sincerely.

"I know that, but if you honestly think I'm going to keep you little discretion a secret you got another thing coming" Rachel said angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about Rach?!" Brooke shouted.

"Nathan isn't there something you want to tell everyone?" Rachel said amusingly.

There was a quiet silence Rachel hadn't taken her eyes off of Nathan, then as Nathan was going to say something the doorbell wrung. Peyton got up and answered the door, it was Lyndsey and Lucas. Leading them into the dinning room she smiled and turned to them and said, "Welcome to the dinner from hell."

"What?" Lucas said completely confused at what she was talking about. As soon as he saw Nathan and Rachel he knew exactly what she was talking about.

As Lyndsey and Lucas sat at the table, Nathan asked Rachel if they could speak in private. Rachel stared for a second and then got up and headed to the back room, and following her was a terrified looking Nathan.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"I don't know it's been going on for awhile" Brooke stated.

"It's been like this ever since we got here." Peyton clarified.

**From the Back Room**

"Are you going to do this all night?"

"I might" Rachel answered with a smirk

"Why Rachel, I said I'm sorry"

In that moment she had a flash of her husband saying the exact same words. She felt the pain that she had almost forgotten. Rachel remembered how empty those words were. How she had loved that man and when she found that bitch with him, she broke and made it her mission to destroy him. As always revenge has a price, and in the process she hurt herself far worse than he could ever do. Realizing what she was doing to Nathan, taking out her anger on him for what her husband did to her, tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Rachel, Are you okay?" Nathan asked concerned

"Does it look like I'm alright?" she snapped at him

"I'm getting tired of your attitude" he said angrily

"I'm sorry" she said sincerely. "It's just.."

"It's what?" Nathan asked pulling her to the couch to sit down.

"Just tell me, maybe I can help"

"I seriously doubt that"

For the second time in Tree Hill, she told the story of her past four years. As in the first time she told it, it ended with a hug and a lot of tears.

**Back in the Dining Room**

"They've been gone awhile. Do you think we should go check on them?" Brooke asked

"We should let them handle what ever they are going through themselves" Lucas answered.

As soon as he finished, in walked Nathan

"Brooke you'll come with me for a minute?" Nathan asked looking a little shaken up

"Yeah," Brooke answered knowing it had to do with the last four years of Rachel's life. She got up and both of them walked to the back room.

"What's going on?" Peyton questioned to herself more than anybody else. _What does Brooke know that she's not sharing? She seems to know something. She just got up and walked to the back with Nathan, not even questioning him on anything. I'm going to get some answers out of her._

"This is getting weirder and weirder" Lyndsey said

For the first time she noticed Lyndsey and all the pain she felt with loosing Lucas came flooding back. Slowly her eyes began to tear up. Before she even noticed she was up and out of the door saying, "Tell Brooke I'll see her back at the house".

Five hours and a bucket of chocolate ice cream later, Nathan and Rachel had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the television. Her head was propped up on Nathan's shoulder while his arm was around her and Jamie was stretched out on both of them fast asleep. All three of them where so knocked out, that they didn't hear the doorbell ring, or hear Lucas and Peyton walk in.

In a whisper Peyton said, "I guess they made up".

"I guess so" Lucas said with a worried look on his face, seeing how happy they looked without Hayley.

As quiet as they walked in, they walked out.


End file.
